Maccavia
Maccavia is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the snowy lands in the north, and is bordered by the Valahir Clan to the north, the Reich des Drachen to the east, and the Kingdom of Tolrania to the southwest. Maccavia is led by Agathor Krex. Lore Maccavia is a free cosmopolitan realm, governed by a Dictator Monarch and a Senate containing both nobles and free men. Maccavia's population consists of nobles, knights, priests, diplomats and merchants. Once a kingdom of northmen, sailors and pirates, their fate changed dramatically when they finally settled in the winterlands. They conquered their chosen land and prospered for many years with minimal governance. The basic premise of Maccavian law is that every person is lord of their own destiny, free to live their life as they would like, provided they pay taxes, live in an orderly manner and obey the laws of the republic. This approach has resulted in a very progressive society, maintaining peace even though the people are split religiously between the Old and New Gods. The New Gods value; chivalry, love, duty, benevolence, family, order, grace and kindness. The Old Gods value; war, honor, strength, ambition, domination, secrets and plots. Many of the Maccavian Republic Nobles are followers of the faiths and the Gods. The Old Gods attract among their followers the warmongering nobles, bent on raiding, conquering and fighting. They demand strength from their allies and are loyal hounds of the Maccavian Republic Dictator. On the other side are the Noble Knights, followers of the New faith and Gods. They prefer to prosper and grow rich, showing kindness and grace. Most nobles of faith have a strong disregard for followers of a different faith. The Maccavian nobles that follow that Old Gods consider the nobles of the New Gods as "weaklings, mewling for their mother's milk." In opposition, the nobles of the New Gods view the nobles of the Old Gods as "animals in fine clothes." Recently their brawling has been tearing at the Republic, threatening to destabilize the balance built over years of cooperation and mutual tolerance. Government King Agathor Krex is the present dictator of the Republic. While he desires to have full control of the Republic with backing by his loyal hound followers of the Old Gods, the New Gods followers seem to dislike him and try to sabotage every move he makes. None of the nobles, however, openly challenge his rule, but rumors suggest that most would follow a New God claimant. Ruler *Agathor Krex Vassals *Lord Licinius *Lord Jormungand *Lord Olaf *Lord Gerlad *Lord Ragnor *Lord Fenris *Lord Falcus *Lord Singvar *Lord Tytus Rex *Lord Benunius *Lord Logarson *Lord Aeric *Lord Faarn *Lord Segrefied *Lord Finnur *Lord Bergur *Lord Marayirr *Lord Svend *Lord Surdun *Lord Hinrik *Queen Trisna Military An in-depth guide to Maccavia's troops can be found here. Strengths * Strong infantry options for fighting against infantry or cavalry * Reliable crossbowmen with high damage output * Heavily-armored high-tier units Weaknesses * No melee cavalry outside of noble troops * Poor army mobility in general due to infantry focus and heavy armor * Crossbowmen with slow rate of fire can be out-skirmished by skilled archers Territories Towns *Maccan (capital) *Arendal *Forde Castles * Anlux Castle * Farraige Castle * Harrath Castle * Julre Castle * Laidir Castle * Verek Castle * Yorid Castle Category:Factions Category:Maccavia